Hero 109
by CREED6
Summary: This is my version of Hero 108 but with my OC from my story Rhan. I may show romance scene with Rhan and Mystice Sonia.
1. Rhan

**Rhan**

Age: Like Mystice Sonia which I guess is 19

Species: human

Skin color: like Lin Chung

Eye color: brown

Hair color: black

Clothes: brown pants and shoes, black shirt, a necklace with his name on it, black fake fur cape, and hood hat that is shape like a wolf.

Skills: close combat, survival, fearless, and climbing trees and mountains

Powers: fists of flames for season 2

Family: raise by wolves

Animal name: Wolf King

Wolf ability: High hearing, fast, track of smell, understand animals, stealth, sometimes sleep on the floor, and howl.

Likes to eat: fruit

Big Green Number: 5

Weapons: spear, a dagger, smoke bombs, and sword

Old friends: Monkey King, Dog King, Cheetah King and Queen, Exteemed Fruiter, Fox King, Queen and the fox kids, and Roto-Wolf King.

Good friends: Apetrully, Jumpy, Lin Chung, Lady Green, and Mystice Sonia.

Animal combination: becomes the wolf knight with the spirit of the Great Wolf for season 2.

Likes to do: pull pranks on Mighty Ray, sometimes paint, and play music on a leaf.

Annoyed by: Mighty Ray, the argument of first and second squad, and Peacock Queen.

Don't like: Commander of Darkness, High Roller, and Twin Masters.

* * *

 **I'm planning of making a romance story with Mystice Sonia and Rhan. Oh and to let you know I have no idea how to do the poll thing just to let you know.**

 **Please Review.**


	2. Wolf Castle Part 1

**Hey just to let you know I'm not giving up stories. I was very busy with school. This maybe a short chapter.**

 **Happy Thanksgiving.**

* * *

It was midnight at a forest with a mountain near. Everything was quite until twig snap. It was caused by Commander Apetrully who went alone. He was walking around forest to find Wolf Castle to make peace with the wolfs.

Apetrully: I'm sure this is the direction to Wolf Castle. It's been awhile since I seen Wolf King. Hope I make peace with an old friend.

As he kept walking he heard noises coming from the bushes. He turn around see the bush, but was scared when a gray wolf popped out. Apetrully got to calm down.

Apetrully: I am Commander Apetrully. I'm here to see the Wolf King and make peace with him.

The wolf growl a bit but turn around move and bark. Apetrully understand the bark and follow him.

As they were walking on the mountain the wolf bark at him which Apetrully understood it.

Apetrully: So he doesn't want join High Roller.

The wolf nodded.

They stop when they were in front of a cave. Apetrully realize that the cave is actually Wolf Castle.

A couple of wolves came out. Then lastly a creature with black fur with a stick hanging out jump out of the cave and landed a couple of inches from Apetrully. Apetrully knew that the creature is Wolf King.

Apetrully: Greetings Wolf King. I've come here to ask you to join Big Green.

Wolf King stands up to show that he is not a wolf but a human with black hair, brown eyes, brown pants and shoes, black shirt, a necklace, black fake fur cape, and hood hat that is shape like a wolf. He also has a spear that was made with wood and a rock on his back, a belt with smoke bombs, a dagger that was made out of rock and wood on his right side, and on the left side was a sword that is single silver blade with three jagged blades at the end and the handle was bone wrapped in leather with a tiny bone tied to it. Wolf King tilted his head in confusion.

Wolf King: You sound familiar, have we met before?

Apetrully: It's been awhile old friend.

He took off his costume to show that he is a monkey.

Wolf King: Monkey King! (Laughs a little) It's good to see you old friend. Come on in and we'll talk.

They walk into the cave with candles the other wolves lit up. Inside the cave Apetrully was amaze to see humans and wolves playing games, paintings of wolves and humans friendship, and what amazes him the most was a big painting of wolf with white and red fur with golden armor and has green eyes.

Wolf King notice this.

Wolf King: I see that you noticed the painting of the Great Wolf.

Apetrully: The Great Wolf?

Wolf King: Another time. So tell me why are you here? I hadn't seen you since High Roller started that war with animals and humans.

Apetrully: I came here to ask you about joining Big Green.

Wolf King: What is Big Green?

Apetrully: Big Green is a home of restoring peace with animals and humans. I would ask you to help restore the peace by joining us?

Before Wolf King could answer a booming sound was heard from the outside. Wolf King and Apetrully who put his disguise back on went outside. When they made it outside to see a army of bears, Bearstomp, and High Roller waiting on the outside.

Apetrully: Oh my bananas!

Wolf King: Oh boy not him again.

High Roller: Wolf King this is your last chance to join East Citadel.

Wolf King raise hand up to summon the wolves but turn his hand into a fist to make the wolves stop.

Wolf King: And for the 30th time I will not join you.

High Roller had enough of this.

High Roller: ATTACK!

The bears growl and charge. Wolf King gave a howl and the wolves began to charge. Apetrully activate his umbrella hat to call for help.


End file.
